Lorna the Jungle Girl Vol 1 21
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed diamond smugglers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Lost Jungle | Synopsis2 = Lorna comes across a hunter just as he freezes in his tracks at the approach of an attacking lion. She dives in and saves the man's life. They get to safety near a gorge separating two sections of the jungle. She learns that the man went hunting alone in the jungle as he was a big time hunter in Canada and thought he could handle the jungle with as much ease as his native land. When a herd of bull elephants begin charging their way, Lorna refuses to allow the hunter to shoot them and swings him across the gorge. When she crosses herself, Lorna grabs a snake instead of another vine and again, instead of killing the beast, merely knocks it out. Realizing that she is in a part of the jungle she has never been in before, Lorna leads the increasingly frightened hunter. She once more refuses to kill when she helps him get across a river infested with crocodiles. However their path is blocked when they run into the elephants -- who managed to find another way around the gorge -- and they are forced to retreat back. When they arrive at the gorge, the hunter is shocked to find that the snake that Lorna spared earlier has now called upon other snakes to make a pseudo-vine to help them get across safely. Having gotten to safety, the hunter has found a new found respect for the creatures of the jungle | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Jungle Adventures of Greg Knight | Synopsis3 = Greg Knight has been taken under the employ of Mr. Bailey, who wishes to go on a safari into the jungles. As they are preparing to head off on their expedition, they are approached by Oku leader of the local tribe who tells Greg that every expedition that Bailey has gone on, his people have gone missing and Bailey is always the lone person to return. Greg dismisses the concerns, convinced that it was coincidence and luck that Bailey has managed to make it back from all his expeditions unscathed while those who venture with him have gone missing. Greg leads the expedition and after felling a rampaging rhino they soon find themselves getting caught in a pit trap. Before Greg can stop the advancing guides, Bailey pulls his gun and orders the rest of them into the pit. Bailey explains to Knight that he has led all his previous expeditions into this trap so that he can claim in the insurance he has put on all his expeditions. However things are not going as smoothly as planned as Greg refuses to surrender and tries to swing away. However the root systems of the old trees have been compromised by the pit and they all topple over sending Greg into the pit with the other guides. However they are soon rescued by Oku who has come with a herd of trained elephants to free the captives. Greg then explains to the others that they suspected that Bailey was up to something shady and agreed to the expedition to lure him into a trap. Having been subdued by an elephant, Bailey surrenders to Greg. | Appearing3 = * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Mr. Bailey Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Wilderness Call! | Synopsis4 = Jungle Tale. | StoryTitle5 = The Challenger of Claw and Fang! | Synopsis5 = Lorna watches as Greg Knight and his guides, along with a man named Johnson, capture a female lion in a pit trap. When Johnson attempts to shoot the big cat, Greg reminds him that they want the lioness alive. When they attempt to pull the lion out she begins to struggle prompting Johnson to try and shoot the beast again, but this time Lorna dives in, ruining his shot with a quick punch. Since Greg did not witness Johnson trying to take a shot, he questions why Lorna thought he was going to shoot the lioness, pointing out that Johnson needs it for his circus. Lorna ways it's because Johnson is scared. When the female lion breaks free from the net, Johnson freezes up prompting Lorna to get between him and the lion. However despite her efforts to subdue the beast, Greg grabs Johnson's gun and fires at it, scaring it off into the jungle. Lorna then warns Greg that the female lion will come back and hunt them one-by-one until they are all dead now that she is free, frightening Johnson even worse than before. When they hear the female lion roaring, Johnson goes into a full panic and tries to flee the area. Lorna knowing that this will draw the lioness out follows after him and when the female lion attacks she dives in the way. Johnson then watches as Lorna single handedly subdues the lion, showing him courage he could never imagine and giving him a new respect of the jungle and the beings that live there. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Johnson Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}